Castawayed
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Ok, my first fanfic for this cartoon. It all happened so fast, KO was just having some fun at his mom's engagement party with Mr. Gar, but then he went overboard with the shots and a villain intrusion happened. Now he finds himself on a dissected island with nothing to defend himself, but then he finds out that he is not alone. Rated M, new ship I'm starting named 'Kink' M FinkxKO
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, I'm Zoryan El Muerto. Here with a new fic for Cartoon Networks latest hit, OK KO: Let's be Heroes. Now for this story, I'm gonna try a little experiment with two highly unlikely shipmates. He's a good guy, she's a bad one. But they both look adorable, KO and Fink. Now I may be a more Kendy person (KO and Dendy), but it wouldn't hurt to try something new. And so comes a new ship by the name, Kink! Or Fin-O, I don't know they both sound bad but you get the idea. Kink makes a little more sense.**

 **Anyway, hope you like.**

 _ **Day 1**_

Have you ever had those days where everything that happened to you went by in a flash, and you find yourself lost on the beach of a disserted island in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Well, that's what's happening right now to our young hero: KO. I still don't know what that stands for. Our series' main protagonist had grown over the years, he had grown slightly taller than Rad. And his alien best friend/former co-worker had never gotten over it. He had also gained some muscles from the intense hero training he puts himself through, working at Gar's Bodega, and battling robots on occasion from Lord Cowboy Darrell. Who had taken over the company after he had betrayed his creator/father figure and shot him into the sun. And after he returned he saw that Darrell had made the company more profits than he ever had as head of Boxmore, and he admitted that he was proud of his son. After that he was never seen or heard from again, and in remembrance LCD (Lord Cowboy Darrell is a bit of a mouth full) had every once in a while sent a robot or two to attack the bodega.

Back to KO he also had to thank his turbonic counterpart TKO, after finally coming to an agreement on dispersing each other's powers. In the years that KO had defeated Boxman Jr, he had gone from level 1 to a level 14. Surpassing Mr. Gar when KO started working at the bodega at just 8 years, I'm guessing I never got the full detail on his age. Speaking of Mr. Gar, the last thing he remembered before things went crazy was that he and his friends were invited to this big yacht party to celebrate the engagement of Mr. Gar and Carol. His mother and boss, getting married?

He never really knew how to feel when the two had started dating after a long time since they left the superhero team P.O.I.N.T., but he was glad that his mom had found happiness. And he had loved Mr. Gar for a long time, he was like the father he never had. And it only took him 9-15 years for him to finally pop the question, but his mom knew that Eugene was a sucker around her while he was a brute to everyone else. She liked to call it, tough love.

That was the night he was introduced to alcohol for the first time, Rad told him it was a power drink that gave him power. And just like when he was little, he believed him. He ended up drinking way too much booze, it wasn't till like the 15 barrel that he started showing the symptoms that he was drunk. Even TKO got his turn with the drinks, apparently at that time they found some villains that had stowed away on the ship.

And during the battle, KO had past out from all the alcohol he consumed and his mom had laid him in an emergency boat to heal. Before things went black however he saw that one of the bad guys had bumped into the lever keeping the life boat up and he went plummeting into the drink. He also had felt a soft pair of arms around him before he lost all feeling.

And like that he was drifting away from the ship, lost and alone.

He woke up laying on the beach, his shirt missing somewhere in the ocean exposing his broad shoulders, muscled pecks and eight pack abs. His light blue drees pants ripped off and washed away in the harsh tides of the ocean along with his underwear, leaving him stark naked. He rubbed his head, his brain aching hard from the night before.

"Ugggggh, oh man." he groaned as he sat up, "Guh, how much did I drink?" he groaned as he stood up. "I am never drinking anything again. Other than water, milk, and occasional juicebox." he said before sipping a grape juice he pulled from nowhere. He tossed it away and looked around, KO knew at that point he was stranded on a disserted island. With no weapons, no way to contact his loved ones or society. And no pants.

He freaked when he realized he was naked in the middle of nowhere and covered his package, he then slowly made his way into the jungle that was a few feet from the beach. He kept getting hit in the face with leafs, there were bugs everywhere, and he nearly sunk in quicksand a couple times. From what he learned growing up, he had to start on making a shelter. And then find some food, but first he needed to do something about is nudity.

It took a couple hours to make a nice skirt from leaves, past attempts of his included an encounter with poison ivy. He had a rash where there shouldn't be rashes, luckily he found a remedy for the toxic leaves. It wasn't much, but it was a start. But then it fell apart, leaving him stark. "Well, some of the best survivors learned how to survive without clothes. That's what Rad always said." He decided then to start on making a shelter.

KO then looked around the forest for anything he can use to make a shelter, he grabbed a couple sticks, some loose fines, and some washed up drift wood he found along the shore.

"And done"

His 'shelter', if you can call it that, was just a three boards a couple sticks holding them up and it just looked like something a child made. Just one breeze and it fell over, he drooped at that.

"Well, at least it's not raining."

 **BOOM**

And he jinxed it.

It was the dead of the night, and KO was looking horrible. He sat under a tree shivering and hugging his knees in a fetal position, his body drenched as the rain came down harder. Each droplet like a sack a bricks falling down on him.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-looks like it's over for me. No food, no shelter, no clothes. No anything, or anybody." He laid over still in keening, "I'm so alone, so alone." he whimpered before his eyes fell shut. Maybe he would try again tomorrow, he couldn't give up. He knew his friends would be out looking for him, he knew his mom was wrecking herself for losing her only son. He thought that Mr. Gar was yelling at Rad and Enid to find him faster, KO always knew under his strict exterior he was a big ole softy.

What he didn't know was that as he was starting his dream catching, someone was dreking through the bushes. The scowl that can be seen through the shadow points to a bad guy, but the figure appeared to be feminine. They would have left him to suffer, but something compelled them to help. And he did look kind of hot, 'I guess some company wouldn't hurt, until boss finds me.'

 **So, what do you guys think so far? Should I continue it? It would be funny to think of KO and Fink dating, but can go either for Fink or Dendy for KO. Dendy because the two are friends and care deeply for each other's well being. And Fink because there's something about good guys and bad girls together that I find intriguing.**

 **Leave a fav, follow and review!**


	2. Coming to Terms

**This is the start of chapter two of my OK KO story. Well I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 _ **Day 2**_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the children were all laughing and playing outside. Wait where are those kids anyway? Oh yeah, NOT ON A DISSERTED ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! KO had anything but a peaceful rest, on the possibility that some jungle monster was gonna eat him in his sleep. He had tossed and turned in a long and unending attempt in getting comfortable, also he had not eaten anything since the incident on the ship.

So the next day he woke up with a groan, "Uhhh, that was the worst night ever." He aggravated as he cracked his back, which made a loud creak in his spinal column. He then felt the air a little cooler and he something soft under his bottom, it felt like sweet, sweet air conditioning and a bed. He looked down to see he was sitting on make shift bed of sticks, leaves, and tiger pelt. He never remembered something like this, since all his attempts of surviving the wilderness had failed miserably.

"What is all this? A mirage? Did someone take me in?" He also saw he had a pair of shorts on made from non-poisonous leaves, he sighed in relief that he had clothes again. But also disgust that someone had to clothe him in his sleep, but he would still give his savior a muffin basket. If there were any muffins on this island.

"I guess I'm not alone, I should probably go look around. See who I have to thank." KO said getting off the bed and walking over to the curtain door that led to outside. And he found that he was in a pretty well-built camp site, with a bonfire used as a barbecue. He saw a few tables with some trinkets, "Looks like some did a lot better in survival than I did." he said with a hint of jealousy and uselessness.

Just then he heard sound of a struggle coming from the ocean, along the planes of the sea he can see a shadowy figure in an epic battle with a great white shark. He gasped in fear for whoever's out there, "Hang on, I'm coming!" He then ran towards the beach, but when he touched the sand he saw the shark resurface. But the difference being it was on it's side with three spears in it's head, and it wasn't moving. He could see the dead animal floating over the shore line, leaving traces blood along the normally clear ocean water. He felt a little squeamish seeing a dead animal, since KO wanted to have both the figure AND shark survive. When the sharked hit the sand, he saw it being rolled over followed by the sounds of a struggle.

He went around to offer some assistance but, "Hey, uh if you need any assistance with that I can-

GASP!"

He was beyond shocked to see that getting the catch of the day was an all too familiar face he had seen a couple times, mostly on the field of battle. This face belong to a humanoid green lab rat with long minty green hair tied into a ponyail, with red sclera and a couple sharp teeth. What was also evident that this rat was a female rat he had stumbled across while he was a kid, but he lightly blushed at how much she had grown into a babe. With a bust to face his mother's (Don't ask) and tall slender legs and light curves, normally a guy would be feeling pretty hot and bothered from seeing a babe in the buff. Though he can admit she was pretty, but this babe had a very evil boss.

"YOU!" KO shouted readying a fighting stance.

"Oh, your awake." she dully said before facing him, her face unreadable as she predicted this kind of reaction.

"What are you doing here... uhhhhhh~" he never really learned her name, but he knew she was evil.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me with lunch? And if we're lucky tonight's dinner."

"Well maybe how about instead of fried shark, a flaming POWER FIST!" KO shouted as he prepared to fire a power fist, but the lady rat quickly caught his fist and flipped him on his back.

"Why?"

"Maybe because every time I saw we interact on the show we're always battling?" he suggested while kicking her legs out from under her. She landed with an 'ooph'.

"So that's how you want to play it?" the two then got back to their feet in fighting stances, KO trying not to get distracted by the way her boobs bounced.

"By the way, I never really got your name."

"hehehe, Fink." she playfully said while batting her eyelashes. Absolutely no one knew this about Fink, not even Pr. Venomous himself before he disappeared when KO was just a kid. But Fink had, and still does, a wee bit of a crush on KO. When she first officially encountered him when she was in turbo form while he was cleaning the bathrooms, okay let me reword that. Apparently rats CAN travel through the plumping systems, she thought the look of fear on his face was priceless. But also kind of cute, KO had this little aura of innocence that she found amusing and intriguing. He viewed everything with a smile on his face, whether it was destroying Boxmore robots or working at that bodega in Lakewood Plaza. While she hated Boxman and his company, Fink admitted Lord Cowboy Darrell was more of a villain than his 'daddy' ever was. But back to KO, she always thought his drive to be the best hero ever was stupid but at the same time respectable. His original power level was 0.1? She didn't know how that was possible.

"Ok, Fink. Bring it on!"

KO then threw the first punch, which she dodged. Then Fink went for a high kick, but KO caught her foot. Her light, smooth foot. Fink took the opportunity to give him an enziguri, forcing him to release her foot. KO was rocked as he staggered a few feet from the shark, Fink then took a running start looking for a spear. But KO caught her and tossed her into a tree.

She landed hard on her back on impact, she saw him fly at him and she barely moved out of the way. KO's fist caused the tree to snap in two, Fink nearly gaining an impressed look. KO always found away to mask his true strength, so no one he loves gets hurt. Unfortunately she was not one of those people, but she wanted to be. KO went for another punch, but Fink always dodged and sacrificed another tree. This went on for a dozen times, until KO finally landed an uppercut that sent Fink flying in the air.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezey. OOF!"

Never celebrate too early, or else you'll get a stone to the noggin. KO turned around to meet a hard dropkick that sent him to the beach, he struggled to get while holding his ribs. Fink had just arrived at the scene, wiping away some shmuck from that hit. "I'll admit, that hurt. Just a little."

"Same here, a little." KO let out before squirting some blood from his nose, 'Dang, she really has powered up over the years. Guess I'm not the only one, but honestly. That last kick got me good, but I'm not worried.'

"If you want to save whatever dignity you have left, we can just call it quits here and feast on some calamari. Or maybe, some other dish I know?" she asked in rather seductive tone, she keeps a little KO doll in her room. For when she gets nightmares, scares, or when she gets...needs.

"I'm not following." he said confused. She then looked down with a naughty grin on her face, and light blush.

"Look down."

He raised an eyebrow and did so, but then went wide eyed.

He was naked again, the leaves flew off from when she dropkicked him. But what was worst, he sat that his little friends was painfully hard and standing. From what he gathered in health class, and when he got the talk from an very nervous Mr. Gar, he blushed when it came to him that he was getting... 'excited'. KO embarrassedly covered his pulsing crotch and laughed nervously, 'Oh man, why am I feeling this way? This never happens when I fight bad guys, but this one is. Uh what was that word Rad always used, hot.' he thought as she was walking over to him, with a little sway in her hips and a lustful look in her eyes.

When she was inches from his body, she rested her hands on his shoulders. She was about two inches shorter than him, but she knew that he was feeling short in this situation. She moved her head to his ear and whispered, "You know, we don't have to find like this. Perhaps we make this more... fun?". She said maneuvering her hand through his to gently stroke his 'sword'.

He jumped from the light touch, he gritted his teeth as he produced purple energy from his fist and sent it right into her stomach. She was knocked a few feet away, but landed on her feet. She growled while flipping her hair back to see her prey had taken things to dangerous levels. His dark hair no released from his red sweat band, and his aura had gone from 'pure of heart' to 'crazy psychopath' in seconds. "What the?"

He just chuckled, "KO will be taking a little break, so I'm tagging in for this fight." she noticed this voice was more course and grave than her secret crush. "The name's Turbo KO, or TKO for short. I suggest you run before you get hurt."

"Or what?"

"Or THIS!" he said ginging her a powerful uppercut that sent her flying in the air, he jump up towards her and gave her a few more jabs and kicking her hard into the jungle. She got sent through a tree snapping it in two, as she staggered he teleported behind her and tossed into a cliff. He then started throwing punches at her, some landing, some she blocked. He charged for a haymaker, but she side stepped him and kicked him in the back. TKO was stunned from the blow, just enough for her to run. He regained himself and followed close behind her.

She tried to zig zag her way through a maze of trees, but he punched them all down.

She hid behind a rock to catch her breath, but then the rock behind her exploded and she was knocked back.

She was on her hands and knees when he floated down in front of her.

"You're done, hon." He charged up for a devastating blow, but then.

POW

Fink gave a hard shot right to his nutsack, TKO's face ridden with pain as his aura had depleted and he had returned as KO. The female rat getting a smile for her dirty victory, and for seeing the friendly and lovable KO instead of the crazy psycho that was TKO. He groaned holding his balls in pain as Fink had stood up in satisfaction. "Why is it always the kiwis?" He looked up at Fink as she smile but not I smug gloating victory, but in almost like a friendly and loving smile.

"I win, and to the victor goes the spoils."

(Later)

The sun was setting as the smell of roasted shark had filled the air. Fink was sitting on a bench she made from sticks as she was chowing on a seafood kabob, giving herself a pat on the back for those survival lessons she attended. KO was sitting on another bench across from her, but in kind of a bind. His hands were tied behind his back with some strong vines, along with his feet.

"Um can I get some food too?" he weakly asked. He was then tossed a fried fish to his face, and landing on his lap. He dully thanked her as he bent over and grabbed the fish with is teeth before tossing it in his mouth.

Fink had just finished her supper as she started. "Ok listen, you don't like me. And... you don't like me, but as far as we know we're gonna be here a while. And as much as it pains me, we're gonna have to work together if we are gonna survive this island. Which means we will both be responsible for the other's well being as well as our own, got that?"

KO nodded seriously, he knew she was right. He was terrible at wilderness survival, and Fink appeared to be a master of it. So for the sake of seeing his friends and family again, this evil lady was his only answer. "Fine, how do I know I can trust?"

"Believe me, you don't. But what choice do you have? If I hadn't taken you in you would have died from starvation, dehydration or from being turned into a KO-filet from the sun."

"Fair enough." Fink then stood up and walk over towards him.

"Look, you don't have to like me. But we have to support each other in this time of need, I don't how many rations I have left."

KO looked down in sadness, "I don't how much good I can be, I can't even help myself in the wild." Fink sat next to him and placed a hand on his lap.

"Relax, I can show you some of the basics to camping. Can't work the boat on my own."

KO looked to her in confusion, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Fink just blushed, trying to figure out how to answer his question. She can't just say, 'Because I am madly in love with you but we can never be happy as long as we are on opposite sides of the spectrum.' he wouldn't believe her. She then felt an arm wrap around her, he saw that he had gotten his arms free from his binds. "How did you?"

"Years of experience, but this isn't about me. Listen, I know what it's like to have to work with someone who is so quick to crush someone's skull and rip people's arms off." 'I heard that!' TKO growled in his mind, but KO decided to ignore that. "Listen, from my experiences. Whether you're a good guy or a bad one, you have to give something in order to gain something. And if giving me a place at your camp means you gain a way off this island, then okay. And I have to give my assistance as much as I can, in order to gain my friends and family. We can help out each other get through this, and maybe... become good friends."

Fink just went sparkle-eyes at that, she never had a single friend growing up. It was always her and Venomous against the world, he was like a father to her. But hearing someone wanting to be friends with her, it felt so foreign. But her allegiance wouldn't let her show it, she snarkily turned her head and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes!" he looked to the ocean and said, "Hey, the sunset!" He pulled her by the hand to the beach and sat down with her by his side.

Fink wouldn't admit this out loud, but the beautiful sunset along with the calming waves was pretty relaxing. And with the man beside her, this was like a dream come true. Them being nude wasn't included however but she considered it a bonus. She was so serine that she leaned her head on KO's shoulder, the level 14 hero was surprised from this action. But that didn't stop him from giving her a side hug, and incasing her hand in his.

They knew it wouldn't be easy, but they thought it was so crazy it just might work.

 **Be sure to leave a fav, follow, and review!**


	3. Admiral Fink

**Hey, guys. It's chapter three of my OK KO story: Castawayed. With the number of favs and follows so far, I say things are swell. It warms my heart when people come together for a certain ship, one that may not seem like a lasting canon bond but fun to speculate. Like the cute and lovable protagonist KO, and the assistant to the evil Professor Venomous: Fink. To me she's only evil because I theorize she was raised in a lab with Venomous like her only father figure, which is why I get like a father-daughter vibe from these two and how she talked about him in Villain's Night In when Darrell and Shannon babysat her.**

 **Enjoy!**

In spite of their current situation, KO thought everything will be ok with him and Fink. After last night's sunset, the two had gotten to know each other a little more. Fink told KO how she started off as a simple lab rat for one of Venomous' evil experiments, but then there was an accident and resulted in her becoming a human like rat mutant. And a pretty one at that if KO was honest, and since that day Venomous has raised her like his own daughter. He may be evil, but he does have a soft side. And like himself and his childhood friend Dendy, Fink was also a collector of POW cards. She actually has two entire rooms of hers dedicated to POW cards, one for good guys and one for bad guys. KO admitted to her that her boss was his number 10 favorite card, which sat well with her. But she had a light blush when he told her she was number 5, for being a cool mutant rat creature and for being green. Both in color and for the environment, also for being extremely cute. His words.

They were up so much talking about POW cards, they lost track of how much time has passed. So they called it a night and headed for bed, Fink showed KO where he will be sleeping for the next days, or till they were found. She promised she would teach him how to survive in wilderness in the morning. She would have left, but he said he can't sleep well without a bed time story. At first she refused, stating that he's not a little kid anymore. But he wore her down with his puppy eyes that he retained in his innocent looking face, and that he needed some reassurance in these conditions.

"One upon a time, two kids were on an island and their parents found them. The end." she aggravated, but he was out like a light instantly. She sighed before heading to her own sleep quarters, after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead goodnight.

 _ **Day 3**_

And comes another day, with the waves crashing in the shore in the distance. KO had a much better sleep cycle this time, dreaming of getting home to his family and friends. Spending another hard day's work with his best friends Rad and Enid in his potentially dad's bodega, while fighting off Boxmore robots on occasion. Spending time with his mommy, those were his favorites. Though he always wondered what happened to his birth father, and why Carol never talks about him. But he figured until she was ready, KO was never one to push people into something they're into comfortable with.

While he had a nice dream sequence, there was one part of it he questioned.

But more on that later as he was waking up, he gave a small yawn as he felt something squirming in his arms. He groggily opened his eyes to find a mess of dark green hair in his face, and he felt some soft pillows touching his groin section. Turns out he was spooning a peacefully sleeping Fink.

"Aw, that's nice." he said as he went back to sleep.

Then he realized what's going on and went wide-eyed, 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, what happened?!' he internally screamed. A beautiful girl, naked, in bed, with him. Also naked. Cuddling. KO thought he was dead.

But the rat lady in his arms, purred lightly like a kitten and adjusting herself to be more comfortable. Her booty wiggling against his crotch made him feel a little hard down there, now he knew he was a goner. But in a way it was kind of nice.

'She's so warm, and soft, and cuddly. Like my old teddy bear.' he thought as he pulled her closer to his body, he caught a whiff of her hair and couldn't help but lean in a give a good long sniff. "hmmm, peppermint and lilac." he whispered as he smelled her hair again. His hand unknowingly trailed up from her stomach up to what felt like a soft pillow, he heard a little eep from this and nearly jumped at the sound. He realized he may have touched a very dangerous spot, her breasts. 'Too far!'.

But to his relief she settled back down and curled up closer to him, he sighed in relief that she was still a sleep. At least he thought she was, so he took the chance to give it a light gentle squeeze. Earning what sounded like a little moan from the snoozing woman, he didn't know a lot about sex or had any experience at all but he knew the basics. He then took the other in his other hand and gave both of them a soft snuggle, from what little he gathered he guess they were a C-cup. From the soft and plumpness of her breasts to the round and perky butt pressed against his shaft plus the smell of her hair, KO was starting to think maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"What are you doing?"

Oh no.

He was caught, he stepped out of his stupor to see a very angry Fink staring into his soul. His hands shaking on the place where they were caught, she had them in a very tight grip.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing!" he weeped out. The lady ray wasn't buying it, and just turned around and pinned him to the bed with his arms over his head as she straddled his stomach.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she screamed.

He yelped, "I'm sorry, you were just lying in bed and so close to me! AND-AND your hair smelled nice, I got lost and-uh, um-" she growled as he quickly and fearfully uttered each word "I'm SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he cried as he prayed for an act of god to spare him. She kept her glare as she leaned her head till she was two millimeters from his frightened face and pleading eyes, KO saw white hot rage in her eyes in contrast to his pure terror and regret in his. He braced himself for the inevitable beat down he was ensued.

"You dare try to cup a feel of girls." she lowly snarled, he gulped. "And maybe a little more afterwards!" he shook his head no for that last part.

"Without going though camping training?"

"Huh?" he was so confused at that.

Later we find our scene in the middle of Fink's Camp, the rat beaut marched into view with a camo visor and whistle. Which she roughly blew into, making a loud ringing sound. "ROLL OUT!"

KO then literally rolled into the shot, then stood straight up in a military salute stance.

"At ease." Fink said, KO relaxing a little. "JUST KIDDING, NO ONE IS TO BE AT EASE IN MY PRESSENCE!" He stood straight back up with his back straight, arms down, eyes forward, head up.

Fink then circled him like a drill sergeant to his trainees, "Alright, there are two things that separate the boys from the men! The ability to survive in the wild, and eating pizza without a fork and knife! AND WE'RE ALL OUT OF PIZZA!"

"WHAT! NO PIZZA!" KO freaked, then got an earful of whistle.

"NO TALKING WHILE I'M TALKING MAGGOT!" he composed himself, while as much as he can right now.

"Now if you think that you can just mosie around in the woods and call yourself a survivalist, You're WRONG!" he flew away at the 'WRONG'. She continued, "It's anarchy out here, and only the most trained souls can live to tell the tale. If you aren't sweating and walking out with a couple scars, THEN YOU ARE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

"Is all this really necessary for basic camping protocol?"

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"SAVE ALL QUESTIONS TO THE END!"

"My eardrums." he softly cried.

"After I am done with you, you'll go from a whimpering man child with a dead end job!"

"Hurtful."

"To a full grown man who can take on anything life can throw at him. At the end of your training, you will receive the official 'Fink's Survivalist School Certification metal'." she held up a small hand made metal with some left over button from the ship and green ribbon. KO couldn't help but 'ooohhhh' at the metal. "And..." she then stopped right in front of him, then leaned into his muscled physique and gave him a very sultry look. He started to sweat when her soft hand rested on his shoulders, she seductively spoke "There will be a very special reward fro those who do a verrrr-rr-r-r-r-r-ry good job during training, maybe to handsome brown haired men named KO."

KO chuckled lightly as he blushed at the forwardness of his 'instructor', he thought this authoritative side of her was both sexy and cute "I promise I'll try my best, and what kind of reward?"

Fink just leaned her head in and whispered softly in his ear, "Prove yourself worthy, and I'll give it to yah." she then gave him a little kiss to his ear. "NOW GIVE ME 2 LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed as he sprinted off to the shore went left to circle the island. Fink now started setting up his first challenge, she knew guys like him will be more motivated when being yelled at or bossed around. He thought she was scarier then Mr. Gar, which is what she was going for. She was hard because she cared, and she really wanted to give him the special reward she promised him if he rocked survivalist school.

"He's a spaz, but a cute spaz." she says as she saw a blurry cloud of sand rise, signaling her pupil had finished his first lap.

 **Next time, we see what intense training Fink will put KO through as he learns the hardships of the wild. And if he does good enough, he'll get a special reward. What is this reward?**

 **Tune in to find out.**

 **Fav, follow, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I go into this chapter, i just need to ask. What would be a good ship name for KO and Fink? Because someone mention that what I had sound a little weird, so if you have any good ship names just leave it in the reviews.**

After KO had ran around the entire island twice, Fink had set up his first camping lesson: setting up a tent. "Alright for your first task of surviving the outdoors is to properly set up this here tent." she gestured to a piled up tent set. "For one it gives you a roof over your head in case of rainfall, also conceals any activity I decide to subject to you after we're done."

"Wwait, what was that last part?" KO asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhh, just set the thing up!" she snapped while pushing her human companion to the mess. He just shrugged and got started on his first lesson, and failed miserably. First off he forgot to set up the poles and the whole thing collapsed, then he somehow made the tent in the shape of a sail boat. Then a unicorn, and a race car, and lastly a highly accurate representation of Fink as a mermaid.

"I'm getting the feeling you have never even looked at a tent before." she dully said.

"What makes you think that?" KO asked as he was now wrapped up in the thing like he was incased in a cacoon. Fink just rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the mess.

"Let's just start with the pegs." She said as she postioned KO kneeling next to a peg, then she snaked her arms under his an grabbed his hands with hers from behind. "First you hold the peg up right with the pointy end down, then you hammer it into the ground." she guided his hands through the motion. As she was helping him pound the peg into the dirt with a hammer, KO was trying to ignore her soft bare bossums pushing into his back. Though he and Fink had both been nude since they both got on the island, he was sure Fink would have at least made some kind of outfit to cover herself up with. Part of him thinks she was using her female goods as an attempt to subdue him to the side of evil, TKO had some suspisions since she was associated with Professor Venomous, but a tiny part of him thought that she trusted him with seeing her naked body as from a glance KO wasn't the kind of guy who would have 'those' thoughts about women. He was just to innocent even as an adult. Even though his co-worker Enid wore a very small crop top at work, and his friend Dendy always wore a tight yellow jumpsuit even after puberty. He never had any perverted thoughts as he thinks they were evil.

But that didn't stop him from blushing getting an uncomfortable pain in his crotch, he did not like learning about the differences between men and women and what they 'do'.

After they had gotten all four pegs in, Fink helped KO in tying the ropes around the pegs and with setting up the poles that kept the tent up. All while Fink seemed to be pressing herself more into KO's bare back.

"There, now you have a pefectly good tent." she said as she and KO admired their handywork, Fink wrapped an arm around KO.

"It was mostly you." he said bashfully.

"You just need some more practice, but right now it's time for your next challenge."

(Later in the jungle)

KO was now following Fink, who was showing him the floral and fauna of the jungle. She said it was important to know what can be found in the jungle if you are going to survive it.

"And to your left here, is a patch of posion ivy. Come into any contact with it and you will get an unbearable rash." she explained, KO was writing what he learned down on a notepad. The she showed him a bush with blue berries growing on it, "And over here are gouisha berries. I learned in survival class that they're the third most toxic berries in the world, and you're eating them aren't you?" She looked back to see her 'trainee' had already a handful of berries in his mouth and was covered in the juice.

KO chuckled embarrasedly, "No?" Fink just glared at his child-like naiviety.

She then said in a sarcastic tone, "Well if you didn't eat those berries, then you would that when consumed they can fatigue."

"I'm so tired!" KO said feeling the effects of those berries he wasn't supposed to eat but did anyway.

"Dehydration."

"So thirsty!" He gasped out with his throat feeling dry like a bone.

"And what was that third thing?" Funk wondered talking her index finger against her chin.

"AH DRAGON!" KO freaked as he ran off into jungle.

"Oh yeah," Fink remembered as she snapped her fingers, "Hallucinations!"

After chasing down KO, Fink had taken him back to their camp site. She figured it be best to continue his training tomorrow when the berries wore off, thankfully gouisha wasn't deadly. But it left him in a more drunk state than when he downed 9 kegs of alcohol on the ship, and he somehow hasn't barfed yet.

While Fink was setting up a radio communication device powered by cocoanut milk, she looked over to the still wrecked KO, he drunkenly stated, "Haha, look at me I'm riding a dragon!" He continued laughing as he 'rode' his new pet dragon, Fink rolled her eyes as she kept tuning up her radio. She had to admit he looked cute when he was in this state.

After setting up the station, she heard buzzing "Mayday, Mayday! Whoever's on the line, we need help!" Fink called.

 _"...Fink, is that you?"_

"BOSS!" she happily cried.

"What happened? After the attack on that engagement yacth party you were no where to be found, I got worried." 'He was worried about me?' she thought gleefully.

She explained everything, how she ended up on an disserted island in the middle of nowhere, how she had set up an entire camp with a woking grill and a generator powered up ocean water, and how she found that guy who worked at that bodega Boxman use to attack as a prisoner. Actually that last part was a lie, she can't let her boss/father figure know she and KO made a deao to cooperate in getting off this island.

 _"I must say Fink, I'm impressed you got a level 14 prisoner."_

"FINK!" she freaked when her 'prisoner' screamed in jer ear, "Don't move, but there is a very angry leprecaun on your shoulder." he whispered as he gently reached for the 'leprecaun'. "Got it, oh no it's got me!" he then fell over, then started rolling around on the rug.

 _"Is he fighting an imaginary leprecaun?" Pr. Venomous questioned._

"Gouisha berries." she explained.

 _"Ai, I take it he has no real survival experience?"_

"Totally."

 _"He always looked like a momma's boy to me, what do you see in him?"_

Fink just blushed when she heard her boss say that, "I don't know what you mean!" she said a little to quickly.

 _"Hmhhhh." he sarcastically said._

"The hard part to believe is that he's actually losing, figured he have the advantage for... you know being real."

 _"Look just stay where you are, my villain buddies and I are working as best we can to find you. I'll see you soon, Fink."_

"Bye boss, i love you." she quietly said.

 _"... I hold you in high regard as well."_

After he hung up, she sighed. "Every time."

"hehehe," she turned her head to see the wasted looking KO giggling and coming towards her, "Franz the dragon ate the leprecaun." even though the berries were messing with him, he could tell she was feeling down about something. "Hey are you okay, you seem kinda down."

"Oh it's nothing." Fink stood up and went over to one of the benches around camp, KO instantly joining her. She could see his pleading eyes staring into her, wanting to know what was bothering her. As kids they would tear at each other's throats whenever they encountered each other, now they were helping each other. And KO always loved helping others, it's what heroes do. "You're not gonna leave me alone till I tell you aren't yah?"

"Bingo."

She sighed as she crossed her arms and turned her attention the ground where she kicked a bit of sand, "I don't know, I guess it's just. Every since that accident, Venomous has always raised me like his own daughter. He even let's me assist him in his laboratory, but the truth is. He never actually called me his... daughter, or gave me any sign that he sees me as his own kid."

"But doesn't he feed you, give you things, and praise you for your accomplishments? Like when you won that single handedly robbed that science shop clean when his lab was flooded?"

"Well yeah, but it didn't mean anything. Just that he had a lab again. You know in a way I always saw him as more of a dad then a boss, but not to the same degree as Boxman's robots."

He chuckled at that, "Oh you're telling me, when they weren't attacking the plaze they were either coloring or playing with little kid toys." Gar's security cameras at Boxmore gave him a good show at what goes on around there when they weren't destroying their bodega, in fact he saw a lot of things. Like how a robot can...(shiver), he didn't want to think about that.

"Especially Darrell, he was the most childish of all of them!" they both laughed at that true fact.

"And yet, it was him that sent Boxman into the sun and took over the company."

"And made more with the company than his 'daddy' ever did."

"Totally, I guess I dealt with too many robot attacks to remember that Boxmore was a company that sells robots to supervillains." he said rubbing the back of his head. They had too much fun talking and making fun of Boxman that they didn't realize that they were holding hands, until they felt their fingers incasing in their grip.

Now the both were blushing, they looked away so the other can't see it. Their hands still tightly gripping the other, KO rubbing the back of his neck nervously while Fink coughed a little into her hand.

"Fink?"

"Yeah, KO?"

They slowly faced each other, both can feel the tension aching in their stomachs as they looked into each other's eyes. Red meeting brown. KO remembering the words his mom said when he asked how she came to love Mr. Gar. _'In that one moment, you just know. He rested his hand on my cheek.'_ KO then placed his hand over Fink's cheek, her face. Obvi. And he felt her smooth face over strong cheekbones, she looked so delicate in his touch. _'I rested my hand on his shoulder.'_ Fink proceeding to do the same, feeling his shoulder muscles bulging in her grasp. _'As we leaned in, and our lips touched. It all came together.'_

With romantic music in the backgorund playing from absolutly nowhere, Fink and KO leaned in. Their breaths itching with each movement, they stopped just before contact.

"(Gulp) I don't know if it's the berries, or your stunning beauty and rough & tumble attitdude. But, I just can't stop thinking. About you." he said with a warm smile.

Fink smiled as well with rosy cheeks, "Same here, even though you're a good guy. And I'm a bad one, in some way. We can make...we can make this work."

"I want it to work."

"Me too."

And they closed their eyes, and connected their lips to sparks. Their lips molded into each other perfectly, thoughts racing through their minds. But the one that stick, was how much love they felt during this moment. They wrapped their arms around each other as they continued the kiss.

KO felt like he was on cloud 9, this was his first ever kiss. He never felt more emotion with any other girl, not even in his brief relationship with Dendy. They ended on swell terms, as they remained friends. But this beautiful rat woman, was a whole different story. He wanted to be with this girl forever, and kinda wished they werent found so they can enjoy their moment longer.

This was a first for Fink as well, she was never one for emotions as other women. Aside from being an assistant to one of the most evil professors ever, she never saw the point of it. But with KO, she couldn't help but swoon. And feeling his muscular arms around her, and his warm and soft lips dancing in unison to hers. How bad can it be?

Things soon got more heated when Fink pushed her tongue into his mouth, KO quick to do the same. Their tongues doing battle for domination as they explored the other's oral caves. Fink was then pulled into KO's lap, and she was now straddling his waist. Her hands running though his loose brown locks, they never found his sweat band. KO's hand travelling up and down her back and to her curves.

They stopped when Fink felt something poke her snare, she looked down to see KO was getting... well excited. And she saw she was as well.

"How about we 'cement' this new... thing between us?" she asked with a sultry look in her eyes.

"I don't know what that means, but I like it!" he huskily replied as he gripped her behind.

They returned to their making out as KO carried Fink over to her sleeping quarters, where the real fun would begin.

 **And that's all we have time for today, things are about to get steamy for our two islanders. Next time we get to see why this is rated M for mature.**

 **Leave a fav, follow, and review.**


	5. Cementing Something Special

**Okay guys, now we see why this ship is rated M for mature. For my first story of OK KO, I didn't think I would get this many favs and follows. But I greatly appreaciate all who came to support me, and I look forward to writing more stories for this cartoon. And I would like to thank The Howling Behemoth for the officail name for the ship of KO and Fink.**

 **Fin-O for K-T, Kink for rated M, and for Fink and an his alternate personality TKO: FKO.**

 **Enjoy**

Meanwhile

Mr. Gar was taking his employees and his new fiance Carol to find KO. His most active employee's disappearnce has done a number on his workers, and his sweet dear Carol. After the attack on their engagement party, she had sworn that she would never rest until she is reunited with her bumbkin, and Gar will be by her side every step of the way. KO was like the son he never had, his infectious smile and outgoing attitude wore down the wall he had put up after he left P.O.I.N.T. and probably lost Laserblast. He hired three guys to take over for him in case the store get's attacked by robots.

While Rad puts on a macho exterior who cares about his physique and looking cool, nothing matters more to him than his friends, especially KO. The yound man was like a little brother to Rad, always looking up to him growing up. Metaphorically and litterally. He never mention this to any one, but KO's disappearnce had hit him hard. KO had helped him let out his sensitive side, well at least a little. And wanted to return the favor by bringing him back to his friends and family.

Enid, while she always kept a cool head underpressure, she felt a piece of her emptied when she found out KO was missing. When KO started working at the bodega, he has bee slowing easing his way into her stone cold heart and brought out emotion from her. He had become her bestest friend in the entire world, he even got her a date with this action hero from the future Red Action, whom Enid had a wee bit of a crush on for sometime. And surprisingly she returned those feelings. Even though their relationship lasted only three months when KO was in high school, she had to admit they were the best months of her life. All thanks to KO. She needed to find him and tell him how much he really means to her.

This meeting was not reserved only for the bodega-men and Carol, also their was KO's friend since childhood: Dendy. A prodigy kappa who has grown a lot over the years, both in height and in the field of socail skills. She was about three inches behind Enid, with her brown hair resting nicely on her shoulders. She still wore a skin tight yellow jumpsuit from when she was younger, except she had upgraded it to have pockets and not be too snug for her matured body. She had reached a level b in the breasts department and she had shapely hips and light curves. Since meeting KO, she has learned more into socailizing and basic friendship ettiquete. He was her first ever friend and part of the reason she and her entire species have gotten POW cards, and against her better judgement. She had developed a little crush on him, and had a very brief romance with him. They ended on good terms as they realized that tehir relationship was mostly around POW cards and trying to control TKO's rage and powers. Even though they decided to stay best friends forever, she still lingered some feelings for him. Dendy wanted to help find him, so that she can tell him how she felt.

While Enid was manning the wheel of Gar's search boat and Rad was in the weaponry doing all the heavy lifting, Dendy had brought up a map of the worlds oceans and surrounding areas to Gar and Carol. Whom thanked the god that Dendy was like a walking internet. Carol and Gar went to take the map to Enid with the information that Dendy had during the party, while the kappa stood by the railing looking out into the sea. She had gain so much from KO, now she's looking to return the favor. "KO, be careful out there."

Speaking of KO

Back at the camp, things are getting pretty heated between the show's new power couple. KO had brought Fink over to a cot she had and laid her down on it, while continuing with their lip-to-lip assault. With KO laying on top of her gaining a slight advantage with the tounge battle starting to move his hands to her soft D-cup breasts, giving her girls a gentle squeeze earning himself a couple moans. While Fink was loving his hands kneading her bossoms, her evil inside refused to be dominated in what was about to transpire between them.

She dragged her hand from her shoulder, accross his slightly toned chest and over his abs, down to the monster he had in between his legs. Her hand barely wrapping around his rod, she gave it a soft squeeze. KO giving her a groan for her actions while sucking on the small of her neck, Fink moved her head back giving him more room to work his magic while she still played with his manhood.

In KO's mind, this was not how he had pictured his first time going. He thought he would be getting laid at least in his thirties, starting with a nice dinner than a walk accross the beach, and ending it off with a serene romp in his bedroom at home. With more people training at his mom's dojo and her growing relationship with Mr. Gar gave him so much more privacy, so it made it a little easier for him to get a couple 'lessons' online that Rad reccomended. But he was now 19 and on a disserted island in the middle of the ocean, but with such a beautiful woman inside and out like Fink. And how they had gotten along so well since coming here, he didn't mind. Normally KO would never do something as sinful as sex, but his mom told him when he got to the age for 'The Talk' that as long as it's with the person you love and you BOTH feel like you are ready, then that's okay.

For Fink, hittting her teen years she had always wanted to get in KO's pants. Her crush on him had grown ten-fold seeing the small and lovable goober become a hunk with a heart of platinum, one more than gold. Even though her villainious side wanted to maim him for her boss/dad's approval, she still loved him. Even when he briefly dated that kappa girl, thus adding another name on her 'list'. Right next to the mayor.

Feeling the need to prove her evil, she flipped their positions so that she was on top. KO having no time to react to his new sorta-girlfriend now straddling him, he didn't know that Fink was now on the neck assault till he her little fanged teeth digging into his skin. But he didn't mind if his sighs of pleaure were any indication, feeling his hero side wanting to control the situation he moved his hands to Fink's shapely, green, and plump rear.

Or as Rad likes to say, 'that ass'. Though he doesn't know what a donkey has to do anything with the female bod, he just stuck with what he knew. Enid gave the alien stockboy of the bodega a stern talking to about that.

Her cheeks were like two big globs of goo in KO's hands, Fink moaning into his neck as he played with her ass. She then started to suck on his earlope as her hands were running through his brown locks. After she had gotten acquintant with his ear, Fink and KO looked to each other in the eyes. Both clearly wanting to take things up. Fink gave him a loving and sultry look, "How about a little game?"

"I suppose go-fish is out of the question?" he wondered.

"Well this one does include playing your cards right." KO raised an eyebrow at this. And looked even more confused when she stood up from his lap then turned around, but he didn't complain as he got a nice look of her butt.

"Is that a birthmark on your butt?" he asked pointing to a spot on her rear, she looked back with a deadly look that read 'Don't talk about it, or you're dead.' He sheepishly smiled as she rolled her eyes and decided to show off a bit of gymnastics training. She bent over and planted her hands on the sides of the cot, gave a little hip wiggle intentionally making KO blush and strain at the groin, before lifting her legs up and doing a total handstand on the cot. Her hair falling down behind her, KO learned their that she likes to get creative even during sexual activity.

"I suck that monster you have, while you eat me out. Whoever releases last, get's top." she said not feeling any kind of strain on her arms or core.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm game." he said confidently. She then carefully manuevered herself so that her face was over his 10 inch hard cock, she licked her lips in anticapation. After a long time of watching from the other side of the spectrum of good vs. evil, she finally had what she wanted. To have a romantic and special relationship with KO, and she was gonna give him so much.

"Get ready handsome." she seductively ordered, he then grabbed a hold of her sides and got a good look of her soaking wet, hairless vagina. 'So this is what it looks like up close, who figured?'

"On 3...3!" she said before she quickly snatched her prey into her mouth, KO going wide eyed at the headstart and her ability to stay upright while giving him upside-down head.

"GYAAAAAAAAh, oh man!" he freaked at the moistness and softness of her mouth going along all ten inches of his manhood, "Cheater!" he called her before diving his face into her snare.

She gasped around his dick at the intrusion, his tounge profusely going around her hymen and plunging it into her snitch. This made her go harder on the suckage, her tounge wrapping around his dick. KO wrapped his arms around her midsection to keep her from falling over and pulling himself deeper into her. He felt the distinct taste of mint and cherries, his hand grabbing a feel of her ass and lightly squeezing it.

Fink felt the touch and had to up her game, she lowered herself until she was deep-throating him and her nose was touching the gap between his balls. Surprising that she wasn't gagging with the tip closing to her uvula. Both groaning as both combatants were trying to get even just a single edge over the other, Fink getting weaker as KO's tongue covered every inch of her caves and hand massaging her bum. And KO was losing it with her mouth like a sauna for his dick.

KO then found his inner freak as he altered their position, as he was ontop in a 69. He then wiggled his face in her snag, earning more moans from the rat beauty that was sucking him off from under him.

Both feeling something building up in each of them, trying to hold their building orgasms in longer than the other.

Until one finally let out a muffled moan as their juice had let out.

Splashing on to KO's face, Fink giving a muffled groan around his cock in both satisfaction from the oral sex and anger that she lost. KO slurping up as much of her eccence as he can while releasing a big load into her mouth, giving a sigh in relief without losing any of her juice.

KO then got off of her and sat in front of her as she sat up to face him, both with mouths full of the other's uh what's that word... oh yeah, cum. Even though Fink lost and her villain side hated losing, she couldn't help but give a smile to the boy she loves. They then gave each other a big kiss as they exchanged cum. Their mixed salivas and juices splashed all over, making it pretty hard for them to breathe. The seperated and didn't lose a single drop of cum, they then swallowed.

"Hehehe, looks like I win." KO chuckled.

"Eh, but fine." She sighed as she laid back down, spreading her legs far out revealing her core even more wet and moist. "Come and get it, big boy."

KO blushed as he was about to lose his virginity to such a gorgeous rat woman, he then slowly crawled over until he was staring into her lovely red eyes and his hard cock was at the base of her pussie. He wasn't even trying to hide his nervousness, Fink then looked to him in confusion. "Are you okay, KO?"

"It's just, _sigh._ Here we are, about too. You know? But, we don't have any..." Fink silenced him with a big kiss to his lips.

"I don't care KO, I really want this. I want to be with you, to share this with you." she said lovingly to calm his nervous, "I know the risks of sex, but with you. I'm okay, I don't care about the dangers. Besides," she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. "I would love nothing more, than to have your offsprings. Because KO, I love you." and she meant it too, no other being can bring out this much emotion from the mutant rat lady.

KO couldn't help but smile, "I...I love you too, Fink."

"You ready?"

"I'm ready, Freddy!"

"It's Fink, but okay. Now START FUCKING-" she was interupted as KO pushed himself into her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the screen panned out as bird flew away from the screams.

"SON OF A BITCH MAKE IT STOP!"

"Language." KO lightly scolded as he slowly and gently moved out of her, and when only the tip was in he thrusted back in. "Shhh, shh." he lightly cooed as he held her face in his free hand. "It's okay, I'll be nice and gentle."

"Please do." she pleaded as tears were building up, she never realized that the first penetration was most times the most painful. He nodded as he eased himself in and out of her in a smooth pattern. KO helping her ease the pain by giving her lite butterfly kiss along her jawline and chin, he also sucked on the her neck creating light moans from Fink. Right now, the sounds coming from Fink were becoming his favorite song. With each thrust, the pain became pleasure and the sensation of their dance of love is blooming.

"K-KO, you can go faster now." she said through her groans.

"Are you, sure about that?" KO said struggling to keep this slow pace going.

"Definately, it doesn't hurt anymore." she said pleadingly wanting more.

"But-"

"DO IT NOW OR I BREAK YOU!"

That got him picking up his pace, his thrusts were getting more rougher and getting deeper into her. His tip pressing into her womb, hitting that g-spot. Whatever that was. Fink's commanding nature could very well be a turn on for the young male hero.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." she sighed as she was getting fucked senselessly.

"Ah Fink, you feel so good." KO said going faster in his movements, his hand never leaving hers as their fingers were still interlocked.

"I can say the same about- _ohhhhh_ _you_." she moaned out.

He groaned pressing even more into her core, he could feel her lower lips draining the life out of mini KO "So-o-o-o-o-o-o tight!"

"So big!"

Fink then wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get all of KO into her. Wanting more with each passing second, nothing on Earth can possibly ruin this moment.

"Fink, I-i-i-i'm anout to... blow!" KO said as his load was threatening to escape.

"Me too, I want it all!"

Their hips moving even faster until they reached their breaking points.

"KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK~"

They screamed as they each orgasmed at the same time. KO's load filling Fink's womb to the brink, and Fink's juice splashing all over his lower regions. This was certainly gonna be the first of many more sessions that Fink was gonna subject KO to, but as long as they were together KO was up for it.

"I love you Fink." he said panting after the fucking he gave her.

"I love you two, KO." she said as they sealed it with a kiss.

KO pulled the covers over them as they drifted off to the land of dreams, with KO still deep in Fink's pussy. They held on to each other in slumber with the moon as their only light, tonight was a very special night for these two.

Cementing something special.

 **And that's all for now, stay tuned for the aftermath.**


	6. TKO's Distrust in Fink

**Hey, back for more of Castawayed. Last time we have saw KO and Fink's first time making love, but there's one person that doesn't share his thoughts. And you're gonna see why.**

 **Enjoy**

It was morning on the island, the birds were out and the waves were crashing on the shore. And in the little hut in the camp site we see Fink waking up, she yawned while stretching herself. Last night was a night she would certainly remember, the night she lost her virginity to the only man that can pull on the strings of her little rat heart: KO. She smiled as she can still hear his mature yet still childlike voice moaning and calling her name, "It was perfect. From our stating kiss to our epic climaxes, he was more than I can ever ask for. Yep, nothing on Earth can possibly ruin this."

Although she should make a reminder to inform KO that a rats reproduction system works a lot differently from a human, and they often deliver their young in litters. And since she was a mutant that's a whole-nether story, she can already feel a litter of human-rat hybrids forming in her rodent womb. She hypothesized that she wouldn't show signs until a few weeks or so.

But as she looked beside her, KO wasn't there. Or in the room, "KO?"

She looked outside to see him on the dock pulling a huge batch of fish, the sun glistening of the seawater going down his back side. 'He has a really cute butt.' "Nice job KO, you got us breakfast." She complimented as she ran over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

 _"Hands off!"_ he said as he shrugged her hand off.

"Oh, it's just you. The guy that was brought out by Shadowy What's His Face" she glared at him.

The guy chuckled as he turned around to show that he wasn't really KO, but his dark alter ego TKO. _"Hey there Sheila."_

She dully replied, "It's Fink you emo turkey"

 _"Whatever,"_ TKO told her as he hoisted the load over his shoulder, _"You may have KO fooled, but whatever you think you're selling. I ain't buying it for one single second."_ he pulled the fish to camp, _"I got my eye on you lady."_ Fink rolled her eyes at this, he was acting like those dads that hate on any boy their daughter brings home. Why do they do that anyway?

But she knew that she would have to get on 'TKO's good side if she wants to be with KO, from what he told her they were like brothers. Very dysfunctional brothers.

Fink internally groaned, 'Well now it's ruined. That raging lunatic will never let me anywhere near KO, let alone have more of his amazing dick. If I'm gonna keep this thing between me and KO, I'll need to get on "TKO's" good side.' she then thought about it.

"This will probably end badly."

(In the mind of KO)

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh? She's actually a really sweet girl once you get to truly know her." KO asked while in the above ground pool of the updated house he gave TKO, a purple holographic image of TKO appeared on the edge.

 _"Listen man, I don't care if she's the most beautiful girl you ever met and how much you want to kiss, hug, or fuck her. But she works for that snake Venomous, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her." TKO snarled as he crossed his arms._

KO swum over to his angry side, "I understand where she lies on the good vs evil line, but I can feel that she genuinely loves me."

TKO snarly replied, _"That's what Rad said about that metal-slut Shannon, and look how that ended!"_

KO sat up on the edge of the pool, along with TKO "I'm sure this won't end like that episode, unlike Shannon, Fink is much more than a crazy psycho. She's nice, funny, independent, smart, resourceful, caring, extremely cute and cuddly, and she makes the best calamary. And I'm usually not one to talk about this kind of stuff, but I had a really fun time with her in the bed. She had to have super core strength to stand on her hands as we 69'd, and her globes were so soft and perky, not mention mind my language: That ass!" he winked.

 _"Please don't say that."_ TKO dully pleaded.

"Overall, she is beautiful both inside and out. What more do you want in a girl, I can ignore her allegiance to Pr. Venomous. We agreed we wouldn't let that get in the way of our happiness. I know you don't trust Fink, but can you at least trust me?" he pleaded with his counterpart.

TKO just hmphed while looking away and crossing his arms, _"I still don't like this, but one slip up from her and I'll rip her head off!"_

"Please don't!"

TKO stood up and got ready to head to out to big KO, _"I'll give her a week to convince me."_ He finalized as he phased out of the mind.

KO then looked into his reflection in the pool, "Fink, I don't care what TKO says about you. Nothing can ever tear my heart away from, because love can never be destroyed. I pray TKO will go easy on you." he let out a smile as he believed that this will work out okay.

'This will probably end badly'. Then he remembered that this was TKO, who doesn't trust the mailman.

 **I know this is relatively short, I've been extremely busy with college and stuff. But I promise next one will be longer, and it will see how Fink fairs in getting TKO to trust her enough with KO's affections and emotions. But everyone knows that TKO is not well known for being social.**


	7. TKO's Blessings

**Okay guys, this is the latest chapter of my first OK KO story Castawayed. It's been a month since I updated, in the mean time I made two KO fics. They're called 'KO's New Girlfriend' and 'KO's New Brother'. Both of those stories happen to be about the two characters we'll be focusing on today, Fink and TKO. Fink will try to get on TKO's good side so she can date KO, but there's still a matter of the possible litter in Fink.**

Fink groaned as she was chopping down a tree for wood to make a new cabin, as per the destruction of her new 'acquaintance' named "TKO!" she grunted as she swung her makeshift axe at the trunk of a giant tree in the jungle. It's been two weeks since TKO took place of KO's body, and fourteen whole days since she and KO had their first night of passion. She missed KO's strong but gentle hands cascading over her mint green body, she missed the taste of his tender lips as they danced along hers, and she for certain missed feeling his massive dick in her tight rat womb. What made it so much special was that it was with the man Fink loved for a long time, and he felt the same love for her. Which makes it a double win for her, "I love you, KO." she sighed as she rubbed her legs together while the axe was caught in the slash that was forming.

It's been pure torture, TKO has been out for a couple weeks and all he has done was break everything in her camp. Fink had to rebuild her campsite all over again from scratch, and this island had very limited resources she can utilize. The only time he doesn't cause damage was when he went out fishing, and he caught some big catches. But she missed the sweet and tender loving care she got from the one and only Kaio Kincaid, at least he listens and talks to her where TKO rarely ever utters a single 'hey'.

Plus fucking TKO was like fucking an angry bull, both will kill you if you even think about doing anything. Even though it's still KO's body, it wasn't the same without his soul.

After some time the tree came down, "Timber!" she called as the giant thing crashed down.

While she was building a private shelter for TKO, the angry persona in question was right now underwater wrestling a great white. It gnashed it's teeth at him while TKO tried to spear it. The fight was brought to the surface with TKO riding the shark like a bull while trying not to fall off, he then started stabbing the shark's cranium repeatedly until the sea creature stopped moving and turned to it's side dropping TKO into the ocean. He resurfaced and spew salt water before chuckling at his handy work, "Never stood a chance, when will the ocean give me a bigger challenge?" he wondered while he swum to shore with the shark's corpse in tow.

-In KO's mind-

 _"TKO, I feel like you're not even trying to get along with Fink."_ KO said as he sat on the side of the pool with his feet in the water. The hologram of his turbonic form just stood there with an annoyed look, _"Look from what I saw she is trying her best to get on your good, to show you that she really does love genuinely love me. Her heart is as pure as a baby unicorn, and I love her more than anything. Can't you just give her even the smallest of chances?"_ he asked.

TKO took a breathe, "...nah."

"Oh come one!" KO threw his hands up in the air before falling to his back, "I just said a bunch of words and you're only using one?"

His counterpart taking another breath, "...… yah. Listen KO, I get you have this little 'passion' with her. But one night of the sideways tango is not real love, she has to prove to me that she can be trusted around you and that she feels however you feel. I gotta run." he said before fizzing out.

KO just groaned as he slapped his hands on his face, _'He's never gonna let her around me, it's just so... frustrating'_ he thought as he thought about Fink and her slender sexy rat body, he was aching and riving for her touch again. After TKO took over he had too use his hands to a picture of her he made in his mind, but it's just not the same. Since the first night they made love, he wanted to have his dick in her moist and tight pussy again. His 'little KO' was getting restless for Fink's warmth.

'Speak of the devil'. KO thought as he got another erection to deal with.

-Back with TKO-

The tension was so thick you had to use a chainsaw to cut through it, the stare down was so intense neither was willing to back down. TKO and Fink just stared at each other as their plates of smoked shark just sat uneaten. Their glares were burning like they're trying to burn the other's soul into oblivion.

TKO sighed, "So... what's up with the professor?"

Fink just growled, "Fine... how's living in a brain?"

TKO growled as well, "Fine."

That was the first thing the two said for thirty minutes.

"What's your plan with KO? Because I'm very sure it has something to do with Venny's little scheme to destroy all heroes." TKO accused.

Fink just rolled her eyes, "If you must know you walking thrift store. My 'plan'" she emphasized with air quotes, "involves me dating KO for time, then on a starry night sky on the beach he'd bend down on one knee with a little box, then a private wedding in Paris, we have a bunch of little ones, and along the way there's a LOT of SEX!"

TKO scoffed, "Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that some evil minion mutant rodent can do any of that with KO without something different plan. Like say, turning him into a mindless drone for Venomous! I don't think so!" he stated with his arms crossed.

Fink just had an annoyed look, "... Boy you really have trust issues don't you?" she dully asked him, TKO just hmphed and looked away. She sighed, "Listen punk, I may be working for one of the most devious science professors in the world. One day I hope to be a full fledged villain like my boss. Would I destroy a few cities? Yes. Would I betray anyone to get what I want? Totally. If I were being chased by zombies with some loser, you are damn right that I will trip them."

"Your point!" TKO growled.

"But, when it comes to KO." she looked down and turned her body away from him and towards the ocean. "KO is... is just so...so..."

"So, what?" TKO snuck a peek to the buck naked mutant rat lady, he didn't sound as angry. He was just curious is all, 'You might wanna hear this KO.' he said in his mind.

Fink just stood up and went over to the shoreline, TKO followed suit. He saw her sat down as the waves reached her toes before going back into the water, he sat down next to her. "Um, Fish?"

"Fink."

"Fink, is everything okay?" TKO asked with a surprising amount of concerned for him, KO was taken aback from what's seeing from the TV in TKO's house.

"Why do you care?" she hastily remarked, "You are not KO, you're just some manifestation of his anger. All you care about is fighting and hurting people, you don't care about anyone or anything but yourself. You're not KO!"

TKO looked away, "That's not entirely true, look just tell me what's wrong or we'll be here all day!" he demanded while facing her again. She just looked away from him.

"Ever since that incident that mutated me, I was always an outsider. I was constantly bullied for my rat like appearance, it got so bad I had to do home-school to get away from them. Everyone around me thought I was a freak, and I have a hard time depending on people." TKO and KO were shocked from this, "I depended on my parents, we were Venomous' favorite test subjects. Sure we were experimented on a lot, but he treated us well. He like a second dad, but no one beats my original father. Until one day, the accident that made me a mutant... killed my parents."

KO gasped when he heard that, _'Oh Fink'_. TKO just had a sadden look on his face.

"Venomous was so wracked with grief that he took me under his wing, he raised me like his own daughter. He taught me everything I needed to know, when I got bullied he made a little serum that turned them into giant smurfs. He was there when I needed a father the most, it was always me and him against the world."

"But what does that have to do with KO?" he questioned.

"I'm getting to that." she faced him, "Seeing KO the first time, I thought he was a feeble minded baby who's world consists if rainbows and unicorns where everyone is happy. But during a fight we had when I attacked the bodega, there was a freak fire. I almost died, if it wasn't for him. After that he told me something, and I found out that he went through what I had. That he never had a father, we both knew what it was like to not have a full family. My feelings for KO took a whole new turn, and I was hoping that maybe... maybe some day. We could be... something great." she shed a few tears. TKO's lips shivered, _'T-T-TKO, are you crying?'_ KO asked him from the kitchen, 'SHUT UP!'

"We were still enemies, but not as much. He was honestly the closest thing I ever had to a real friend. I never told him my feelings because I was sure that he would rebuff my affections because I'm 'evil'. But then we ended up on this island together, and it all just happened so quickly. I wouldn't want it any other way, as long as KO was beside me." she finished.

After fifteen seconds of awkward silence, Fink felt a strong arm around her shoulders. She turned to TKO looking into the distance, but he could see a little frown on his face. "It must have been rough for you, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"After I was brought into the world, I just wanted to know. Who I am. But one person was there to help me figure that out..." TKO let out a small smile, and a genuine one instead of one of a deranged lunatic. "I think KO is in good hands, you have my blessings."

Fink and KO felt tears of happiness form, Fink gave TKO a big hug. "Thank you, you won't regret it."

TKO then got angry again, "You have three seconds before I rip your arms off!" Fink quickly removed herself from TKO's body. "After all, KO is gonna have a lot of work ahead of him for the rest of your time on this island." TKO said snootily as he stood up.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" she asked feeling kind of offended with how he said that while looking at her.

"I'm just saying, things are gonna be a lot harder around here for. Especially wen he learns of your... condition." Fink went wide eyed when he said that. "Later jerk." he said before he passed out and fell back on the beach. And then gasped as KO was now back in his body, he looked to Fink who was looking away with a beet red face.

"What was he talking about? Are you sick?" he asked worriedly while holding his mate's shoulders, he moved a hand up to her forehead. "Hmmm, no fever. But your face is kind of warm."

Fink grabbed his hand and guided it to her stomach, "It's actually...um... here KO." she nervously told him. He rubbed his hand over where she had his hand.

"I don't see anything wrong with your round, smooth, pudgy, tingling stoma-...wait." a look of realization fell upon the young man. "Fink, are you?"

Fink looked deep into KO's eyes, and confessed. "Yes KO... I'm pregnant, with your children." KO's eyes were now the size of dinner plates.

"Did you say children, as in plural?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, rats are known to deliver in litters of up to fifteen. And because I'm a mutant, I don't know how many I might-" she stopped when she saw KO had fainted next to her. Just then a rouge wave came in and dragged him into the ocean.

"Sigh, things just got a lot more difficult."


	8. Island Proposal

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with college and stuff. But I'm here now with the latest chapter of my first OK KO story: Castawayed.**

Four weeks.

Four long, unbearable, excruciating weeks. That's how long our main couple has been in this island since KO found out he was gonna be a father, like most people in his position he was both happy and very frightened. But this was a totally different scenario, learning that his mate's specie's reproduction works a lot differently. Like that that deliver in litters, and they go much faster than a human's developmental process. He felt exactly like how he felt when he first learned that his mom and boss started dating when he was a kid, both happy and unsure. But this time he knew what he wanted to do, stay by his mate's side and help her through her pregnancy. He made a promise that he would give his unborn sons and/or daughter the father he never had growing up, he thought the Boxmore robots had a better father-child relationship with Bowman before he disappeared off the face of the earth than he did with his. Sure he didn't always praise them for their accomplishments and just sent them to destroy the plaza instead of worrying about his own company, but at least he was there and that's... something.

 **AN: If there's one thing KO and the author of this fic have in common, its that we never got to know who our true fathers were.**

Back to the story!

KO kept a close eye on Fink, she was surely starting to show the effects. She already had a lump in her stomach usually found in the halfway point of human pregnancy, and her feet and breasts were swollen a little bit. KO had to gingerly help Fink move around the camp, and sometimes to the shore where they just watch the sunset. KO took it upon himself to man all the stations of the camp, from hunting the food to cooking it. All while making sure his mate doesn't over exert herself too much to irritate the litter.

Right now he was out in the ocean a good distance away with a spear in hand, Fink sat on the sand in a chair watching him. She admired the rays of the sun bouncing of his wet toned frame, "Are you sure your okay with this? I think you should call that Tico something for this, he's more experienced with hunting." she called to him.

"Relax honey, he's been giving me lessons. As long as we're here I can't let him do everything for me, what would the babies think?" he replied as he spots a big one.

"I think you'll be fine on that, but-" she was interrupted when KO was in a tussle with a hammerhead. Which the hammerhead won when he tossed KO back to Fink's feet with his wrists in handcuffs behind his back and on his feet. She gave him a stern look.

"Don't give me that 'I'm disappointed in you' look!" he complained as he looked up from his laying position.

"I'm not, this is my 'You're so pathetic' look. This is my 'I'm disappointed in you' look." she showed him. "Comes with the head nod." she explained while nodding 'no'. She expertly caught the spear thrown from the ocean, and threw it with expert precision into the shark's brain. The corpse of the shark washed up on the shore, KO looking at this action in shock. Fink then facepalmed, "Honestly, even I'm better at hunting than you are. And I'm expected." she gingerly stood up from the chair and hovelled over to the dead shark and grabbed the tail before slowly dragging it back to camp. Even in her condition she is still a deadly survivor.

"Um, a little help?" he asked as he wriggled in his cuffs.

-that night-

KO and Fink sat on the same log bench as they ate their grilled shark and berry salad, the couple repeatedly feeding each other.

"So Fink, how many do you predict we'll... have?" KO asked as he fed he another piece of shark.

After chewing it up a bit and swallowing while feeding him some non-toxic berries, Fink answered "Well considering how much we went at it that night and my biological reproduction system plus me being a mutant, I'd say about a good 7 to 18 healthy little munchkins." she lightly patted her stomach.

KO rested his hand onto of hers over the lump, "Regardless, I will love each and every last one of them for as long as I live." he promised while wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, Fink leaned into his embrace. She looked up to him with a smile, he looked down to her with one of his own.

"KO?"

"Yes, Fink?"

She looked down, "Would you still love our kids, even if they decide to... I don't know be villains?" she questioned.

KO had a serious look on his face as he thought about it, "Well, I would still have to thwart their evil plans. But even if one of them destroys the entire world, nothing will make me not love our future children any less." he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, Fink giggled at the tingles left by his lips. "Let's just wait to see what they want to do, then we can discuss probable hero and villain training for them."

"Agreed." she said as the scene cuts to the two sitting on the beach watching the full moon, with Fink sitting in KO's lap with his arms wrapped her midsection. The two silently enjoyed this tender moment, as the just relaxed in their birthday suits. KO wishes to himself that they never get found, he never had more fun in his life then when he was with the woman in his arms. All on this very island the were stranded on, it seemed like fate that they would end up like this. But they didn't mind at all, not one bit.

KO looked to the side and picked up something, after examining it he hid it behind his back.

"Fink."

"Yes?" she looked back to him.

"I need to confess something." he told her before unwrapping himself from her and standing up, Fink felt cold without his strong arms around her. He then moved in front of her and she held her hands over her mouth when he got down on one knee.

"Love is a battlefield. It can make or break you by any means, mostly it ends with a lot of breaking. Love is relative, there is no exact definition or right answer to it. Most people search high and low to find that one person they can truly call: the one. Sometimes, love can fade away. The butterflies you have today, may be gone the next. But only a handful of people know what it's like to say their love is strong, forever, and real. Fink, what I have with you is something I never imagined. Though we started out as enemies, here we are spending all our time together on a remote island in the middle of the ocean with each other by our sides. I love everything about you Fink, your smooth skin, your flawless face, your soft hair, your strong hips and thighs, your glorious curves, your perky breasts, your round ass, and that's only the outside. The inside of you is what I love most about you, you're independent, kind, strong, funny, deep, smart, and just the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. You are beautiful both inside and outside, no one else can even hope to come close to you Fink. Because Fink the Rat... I LOVE YOU!" he screamed the last three words to the heavens, Fink's eyes were tearing up and her blush spread over her body. He held up his hands to reveal a stray tiny box with a golden band with a pearl on it, Fink gasped. KO then utter those five little words.

"Fink, will you marry me?"

KO got his answer when she tackled him to the ground and rained kisses all over his face, she kissed every last spot before she finished with his lips. "YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES FUCKING YES!" KO smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, he was then attacked again with kisses. His hands unconsciously rubbing down her body, she started moaning as he cupped her ass cheeks with both hands and started massaging them.

"KO." she whispered into his ear, "Let's celebrate our engagement." KO knew what she meant when she crawled off him and turned to facing the jungle with her rear facing him, she looked back and wiggled her butt at him. KO was up for the task she wanted, he gripped her hips and aimed his hard rock erection at her backdoor.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, the ass is perfectly fine. Doesn't affect the litter." With that KO smiled confidently before softly pushing his girth into her, he felt a big difference from her ass to her pussy. Both were still tight, but her core was more moist and smooth. Here it was more constricting, so KO had some difficulty in getting his entire length in her rear end.

KO groaned as he pulled his dick back out before going in again, Fink grinding her teeth from the slight pain. This is her first time having fun since before TKO came, much less doing anal. It was about similar to doing it in her pussy, but so much different. The movements he had were slow and precise, wanting to make sure her bum can handle his mast. Soon the pain withered and it started to feel a little nice.

"KO, don't hold back!" Fink grinded her teeth, tying to keep her moans in.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she his expression, he was straining himself keeping this slow pace.

"Positive, now rock me into the next millennium!" he conceded to her demands and quicken in his movements. With each thrust he made, he added more power with more speed until he developed a grove similar to how he did her snatch. KO let out a huge moan as he felt her cheeks squeeze his dick. His moans music to his mate's ears, not wanting to be the only one KO reached down and grabbed a handful of rat boobs.

Fink squeaked as she felt his hands grip hard on her bosoms, he stated massaging them and pinching her little nipples. She bite her tongue in attempt to keep herself from giving her fiancé the satisfaction, but KO knew she was losing fast. He doubled his thrusting speed and force, his hips making a loud smacking sound when he made contact with her cheeks. He then leaned his head down to kiss her neck, his smooth lips on the crane of her neck brought out the sound he wanted to hear. That little moan from his fiancé's lips felt so right to KO, he then started to nibble on her giant ear lope which sent her over the moon.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK, THIS IS WHAT I WANT!" Fink screamed out to the heavens, her hands gripping the sand below her.

"OH FINK, YOU'RE SO TIGHT! IT'S CONSTRICTING MY DICK!" KO screamed back.

"HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Their movements were in perfect synchronization, they were both loving the warm feeling in their anal lovemaking.

"I LOVE YOU KO!"

"I LOVE YOU FINK!"

-Meanwhile-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

In the middle of the ocean, we see a boat with KO's friend Dendy out on the deck. She heard what she thought was a scream of panic, she turned to where she heard the scream and saw an island just on the horizon line. "I know that scream! KO must be there. Don't worry KO, we're coming!" she shouted before running inside, "Guys, I think I found were KO might be!"


	9. Surprise

'Where is he? He has to be around here somewhere, I can feel it in my gut!'

Dendy chopped everything in her way as she hiked around the jungle, she and the others had reach the island an hour ago. While the others were unpacking she grabbed a machete and ran straight into the jungle, she discarded her boots on the shore so her feet were covered in dirt and scrapes from the debris. The top half of her jump suit was wrapped around her waist, leaving only a dark blue bra to cover her breasts. She searched about half of the island and was starting to think she was getting lost, she didn't even care about the numerous scratches all long her body and the ripped parts of her bottom half.

"Of all the times to forget my hack pack back on the boat!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"That's the scream I heard, hang on KO! Momma's coming!" she called out and headed towards where the scream came from.

-with KO-

Things have never felt so grand for KO, despite the fact that he was stranded on a remote island with no hope of ever being found. But it was all worth it to see the warm smile on his island mate's face, Fink the Rat. Yes, the minion of one of the most evil people on the planet, and him. Alone on this very island, just the two of them. While that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen, the two actually found the experience very enjoyable.

They had numerous things in common, they both work hard for their dreams, not to mention they found the other amazing in the bed. Just recently KO took the biggest chance he'll ever have in his life, and it paid off in so many ways. He asked Fink, to marry him.

While KO and Fink slept together in their makeshift bed, KO's hand was clasped to hers. His thumb unconsciously roaming over the diamond ring that wrapped around her finger, signifying her as his property and his alone. A few hours ago, he gave her that ring in the name of love. He knew he was gonna have a rough time keeping his soon to be wife happy, considering what little resources they have left on this island. And with who knows how many babies she's gonna have, may god help him.

Some time in the middle of the night, things went terribly awry.

KO was awaken in the middle of the night when his fiancé groaning and writhing in his arms, he groaned when barely lifted himself to see the pained look in Fink's face. "What's wrong honey?"

Fink just sat up holding her chest and torso in pain, "Ohhh, oooooh, not now!"

KO popped up and wrapped his arms around her, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It's... it's happening!"

"What's happe- oh no." KO's face went blank.

"My breasts are on fire!" she screamed, KO looked down to see that her D-cups have grown to a size G. He nearly had a massive nose bleed from seeing them, but he had to focus on his hurting fiancé. But he couldn't help but ask.

"Is that part of the..." He stopped when she shot him a look that says 'Shut up or I will kill you!'.

"Do something!"

"OH man, what do I do? What do I do? This is happening so fast! We just got engaged last night, and we're on an island in the middle of nowhere! How can we take care of one baby her? Let alone like a baker's dozen? " he questioned as he paced around the room, he kneeled down next to her and offered a hand. "I"M NOT READY!"

"Grrrrrr, KO!?" he kneeled down to his shaking and fiancé.

"Here, I'll-"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh

"SON OF A BITCH MAKE IT STOP!" Fink screamed as she held his hand in a crushing death grip, KO felt every bone in his hand breaking.

'There goes that hand' KO thought with tears in his eyes. "Well on the upside, at least it can't get any worse." he weezed out.

 _"STICK EM UP!"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"Dendy?"

KO questioned as he saw his childhood friend and POW card ambassador of the kappa species, who just stood there with a beet red face at what she was seeing. Her friend and some rat woman both buck naked, with the latter having a huge lump in her stomach and her hand around KO's in a crushing hold. "What the H. E. double hockey sticks is going on here?"

"No time to explain, but-"

"GAAAAAAAAAH, IT'S LIKE A LIGHTNING STORM IN MY BODY!"

"My ear drums AND my hand!" KO complained while holding his good hand to his ear.

"KO, what are you doing with that lunatic rodent? And why are you BOTH NAKED!?" she exclaimed with a perplexed look.

KO rubbed his ears with his free and unbroken hand, "Well in the short version we got stranded here together, fought a little bit and now we're engaged." he pointed to the ring on her finger, "Plus we may about to have probably at least 18 babies." he explained, "I don't know how many a rat procreates at a time, yet mutants are surprisingly different."

Dendy analyzed the rat woman in front of her, "The lump, swollen feet and breasts, killer grip strength. Yep, she's going into labor. Not to worry, I've come prepared." she said bringing out the supplies.

"You're prepared for this?" KO asked.

"Always be prepared for anything, including when someone's about to give birth. We'll discuss things after we're done," Dendy said while putting on gloves.

"Look Dendy, I know this is weird and all, with our history and stuff. But-"

"Save the emotional talk for later, we have a litter to deliver." She then looked to the readers, "I suggest cutting to the next scene, because no one wants to see a rat mutant give birth. It's extremely messy."

-cut-

5 hours later

"NOBODY MOVE!" Enid yelled as she, Rad, Carol, and Gar jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Shhh." Dendy exclaimed, "Keep your voices down." she whispered.

"Wha?"

"Let me show you something." Dendy brought the group over to the beach.

GASP

Sitting on the beach we see KO and Fink staring longingly into a weaven basket, inside nested their young. Twenty healthy babies with human appearances, some had some rat features like their mom with a tail, ears, and/or nose and whiskers. Other than that, they looked like regular adorable babies. The others looked a little confused about this. Dendy was still wiping off the fluids from the birthing process, 'I am never having kids, this was even worse than when I analyzed a dinosaur fecal matter'.

"Oh, aren't they just adorable honey bear?" Fink asked KO in a motherly sweet voice from seeing her and KO's offsprings.

KO just had a look like he was in a trance, "They're the most beautiful things I have ever, words can describe what I'm feeling right now."

Carol was the first one to approach the new parents, KO heard her coming and freaked when he saw his mother coming towards him. "Um, hey mom." he greeted a little uneasily.

"Hey, KO." she returned with as much awkward. "I see you've been busy."

He blushed with embarrassment, "Yeah, a lot has happened."

Carol crouched down to look at the litter between he son and Fink, she noticed one of them looked at her and reached out to her. KO picked the baby up and handed them to her, Carol smiled as the baby giggled at their new grandparent. "Oh, how can I resist something so cute." she tickled the baby's stomach, causing the little one to giggle.

"Aww, she likes you."

"I guess she does, so you wanna introduce me or..." she pointed to the nude rat woman.

"Oh right, mom. Meet your future daughter in law, Fink." said woman perked up at hearing her name called. "Fink, meet my mom: Carol." she looked to the blond elder holding one of her babies.

"Sup Mrs. O."

"Hey, so... you're not planning on-"

"Killing your son? No, not anymore though. We spent a LOT of time on this island together, things are different." she says while grabbing KO's hand while rocking the litter back and forth. Carol noticed the warm smiles the two nude castaways were giving each other, she nearly teared up at the scene of her son and the woman he loves against the rising sun.

"Oh to heck with it, come here you two." she said pulling them both into her arms.

"Mom... I... can't breath..." she released her hold on them and kept the baby girl in her hands.

"Okay, even I have to get in on this." Enid said as she went over to see the babies, she was joined by Rad and Gar who instantly loved the little half-critters. KO was so happy that his friends were having so much fun with is new family, except for one kappa that he saw going into the woods with a small frown on her face.

"You guys keep the little ones happy, I got to take care of something first. Fink, don't kill them." he said before running after his childhood friend.

"So thought of any names for the little guys?" Enid asked Fink.

"Might I make a-"

"NONE of them are being named Rad Jr!" the alien groaned at being turned down.

(With KO and Dendy)

Dendy was sitting on a log a good distance away, sighing to herself.

"Dendy?" she turned to see a still nude KO, who had a look of concern on his face.

"What do you want?"

He sat next to her, Dendy blushed at seeing her sort of-crush near her buck naked. "I just want to know, why did you do it?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "You quickly helped us with our babies, and seeing someone you used to date with a woman that has tried to kill him in the past he knocked up with both of them naked is not a sight people thought they ever see. I've seen the way you two glare at each other when I'm not looking, and it looked more personal than just her being an evil minion."

Dendy just looked the other way, "KO, can I be honest with you? Sometimes, I look back on when we broke up. And I think to myself, did I really make the right choice? I don't know, I guess I may still have some kind of emotional and romantic attachment to you."

KO blushed at her confession, "I honestly thought they were was still a big connection between us as well." he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But Dendy, things have changed since we broke up. And being stuck on this island with Fink, I think may have been the greatest thing in my life. Because I believe I found what I need in Fink, she's good to me. And I'm sorry but, I really love her. A lot."

Dendy had a look of acceptance, "I understand KO, what you and Fink is something many would find impossible between a hero and villain. She may be a tad unhinged, but I can tell she cares a lot about you. What friend would I be if I get in the way of it?"

They shared a smile as they shared a little hug, they let go after a couple seconds "And hey, if you have kids of you own soon. Maybe we can still be grandparents together."

Dendy playfully punched him in the arm, "Don't get too a head of yourself."

 **BOOM**

The two jumped at the sonic boom.

"What the?" KO questioned.

"Is everything okay? We heard a loud bang!" Enid yelled as she and the others joined the two.

"You didn't do anything funny did you?" Fink glared at the kappa, who raised her hands defensively.

"Trust me, I am not that kind of girl! But I have a feeling it came from that direction." she pointed to a tall column of smoke. "Which happens to be..."

"MY BOAT!" Gar yelled as he ran in the direction, the others following suit with Fink carrying the basket with her and KO's young. And what they found shocked them.

 _"Thought you could run away from us?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**For the record, this story was written before the episode Boxman Crashes. So in this story, that episode doesn't take happen and Boxman is still out there. With that out of the way, let's get back to a story I haven't updated in a like a couple months. And where the Fin-O/Kink empire really took off.**

"Thought you can escape us you Plaza Punks?" questioned a sarcastic Shannon bot, that hasn't really changed over the years. After being sent with her brother Raymond and a Jethro the three found the bodega normally manned by her three least favorite heroes, was now watched by some other lame brains. Not liking being ignored by the bodega-men, especially her extra terrestrial ex-boyfriend Radicles, she decided to hunt them down so she can mount his face on a pine for the store she'd eventually destroy.

Raymond who looked more suave in his design and more of the athletics enthusiast metallic beef cake than he was years ago raised a metal bat up, "We don't take too kindly to being ignored, and don't think the change in scenery is gonna make it hurt any less?"

"I AM JETHRO!"

The people from Lakewood who are still clothed took a battle stance while guarding the still nude new parental units, KO and Fink shielding their freshly born litter wit their bodies. Enid was the first to respond to the robots, "How the hell did you chumps find us?" she questioned.

"If I told you, we'd have to kill you." Shannon retorted, then shrugged "Actually I'd kill you anyway, now get a load of my Shannon-chetes!" Shannon stated as her hands shifted into two giant machetes that would make Jason Voorhees piss himself, she then jumped high in the air before bringing her blades down towards KO. The ninja quickly blocking her path with a flaming boot to the face knocking the lady bot back.

"Keep them away from KO and Fink, protect the little ones!" she said before sprinting towards Raymond, who was practicing his batting with some bombs toward the oncoming witch-turned-ninja. Enid expertly flipped and somersault around the projectiles, getting her close enough to give the metal hunk a flaming kick to the face. Raymond responded to having his money-maker scorned with a metal bat to the gut that knocked Enid into a tree back first, which didn't keep her down for long as she got back into the fight.

With Shannon she was swinging wildly at Rad who kept dodging her slashes, it nearly looked like the two were dancing. Shannon then swept his leg out from under him, she then tried to plunge her blade arms into him but he rolled out of the way and used one of his levitation fingers to throw some sand in her eyes. "GAH, I'm blind! Can't see, can't see!" she swung around wildly and slashing at the air around her.

Jethro was a piece of cake as Gar just picked the little guy up and tossed him far away, with the tiny robot letting out a final "I AM JETHR-" before getting caught by a great white shark's mouth.

From the boat that the robots came on sat Darrel in his cowboy outfit as he facepalmed, "Now I know why daddy was so upset all the time."

Shannon kept swinging blindly before getting caught in one of Rad's finger beams, "HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU BLUE DOOF!"

He shrugged in a playful matter, "Okay, you asked for it." he then let her go and fall from about ten feet in the air and landing with a thud. She snarled as she got back up while readjusting her head. She then went back on her slashing spree with Rad still dodging her and giving her some strong hits to her metal exterior during missed swings.

"Will you STOP moving your handsome butt so I can slice?!"

"Not until you stop screaming your beautifully blemish-free face off at me." Rad said before flipping away from a slash directed to his radicleses.

KO chuckled at the little fight they had while Fink just stared dully, "Oh look at that, they're fighting like an old married couple. Hehehe, oh that takes me back to season 1."

Fink gave him a deadpanned expression, "It's not cute." she then looked at their litter, "But you know what is?"

Meanwhile with Enid and Raymond, the ninja was sending flame kick after flame kick while the flamboyant male robot with a triangle head swats them away with his bat. "I must say, for a robo rom-com reject you sure know how to make a fight interesting." Enid said before she continued her assault.

"And for a witch dropout/subpar ninja, your acrobatics and fire power are truly breath taking." Raymond returned while deflecting the flaming boots.

"You know." Enid said before running up to the ninja and hitting him with a jab before ducking a bat swing. "You're actually the most level headed robot I've seen, you keep the idiots in check. I actually admire that about you." she complimented before taking him down with a head scissors takedown. But the Raymond cartwheeled his way through and landed on his feet.

"I can say the same about you, Enid. Why can't my sister be more like you? She's lazy, rude, arrogant, and can't stay off her phone for two seconds." Raymond exclaimed while shooting dodgeballs at the ninja who dodged them with some more ninja flips.

"You think she's bad? Try working six days a week with Rad. He slacks off, adds ridiculously stupid mods to his van, acts all super macho even though he's a giant marshmallow, he never listens, and has a very innate inability to talk to women without getting slapped."

 _ **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT's LIKE TO SPEND EVERYDAY WITH AN IDIOT!"**_

The two stopped when they realized they said the same thing at the same time, and that they have more in common than they figured. The two looked away with a blush, it made Fink gag a little while KO looked in confusion.

"My friends and my enemies are flirting with each other while in fisticuffs, oddly not the strangest thing I've seen."

After about 11 minutes of fighting, the robots and bodega-men sans KO stood tired and exhausted. Or for the robots, nearly falling apart. The four fighters collapsed on the beach panting.

"Ready to (pant, pant) give up?" Shannon asked tiredly.

 _"That's enough!"_

The four went wide eyed and turned their attention to Lord Cowboy Darrel, who was standing right next to the two castaways. "I am calling this fight over before someone kills one of the little ones."

"Little ones?" Shannon and Raymond raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Fink wrapped an arm around KO as the two slowly approached the robotic siblings, her other hand held the basket with their litter that she showed the two robot siblings. "Yep, KO and I are parents now."

Even though they were built to be heartless metal killing machines, the two were easily taken over by the tiny human-mouse hybrids. They couldn't help but aww at the little babies, the little ones immediately giggled at the sight of the robots.

"I know, cute right?" Enid asked as she and Rad crawled next to the robots over looking the 20 babies.

"They're just the most adorable things I have ever seen." Shannon said in a trance.

"Indeed, the miracle of life is a mysterious thing. I predict they will all make fine heroes or villains in the foreseeable future." Raymond commented.

"Okay, that's enough." Fink said before pulling the basket away.

"Why are you two naked?"

KO blushed at the question and covered his shame, while Fink just nonchalantly shrugged "It's a long story. If it were a fanfiction, it take like 10 to 11 updates just to do it justice."

"Though I must ask, what brought those little tykes on anyway? I thought you two couldn't stand each other." Raymond said.

KO kept his blush as he encased Fink's hand with her ring on it, "Well Ray, a lot happened on this island. And I got to see Fink in a whole new light, one that I find terrifyingly enchanting. One thing led to another, and now we're engaged." he said presenting her ring, which the two gasped at.

"How unprecedented/lucky!" Raymond and Shannon said simultaneously.

"Yep, the minute we leave this island. I will officially take this 'psychopathic princess'" he nuzzled his cheek against his blushing bride to be "-off the market. And there's nothing that anybody can do about it, not even Venomous can keep our love apart." KO proclaimed as he claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

 _"Oh really now?"_

Everyone went wide eyed at the voice, the engaged castaways went wide eyed in fear and shock. _**"Oh cob damn it!"**_

 _"Before you plan the honeymoon, you first have to answer to me."_


	11. Chapter 11

The view was high, the tensions were higher. KO looked out the window of the private plane looking over the island that held so much meaning to him, where he had found love and family. He sighed as he turned around to face the man that the plane belong to and found his little group, his fiancé's boss Professor Venomous. The villain gave him the sternest look he can muster. After Venomous tracked down where his minion was, the girl he raised for a long time stood there with a defiant look on her face. With KO's hand in one of her own, and her other clutching to a basket of their many rat-human babies. The two were stark naked as well, he didn't need much to know what the two have been up to. But, he still wanted to hear it from them.

So he dragged KO away from the main area of the plane into a small room, where he gave the hero a lab coat to cover his modesty. "All right KO, I want you to tell me everything that happen between you and Fink. And if I don't like the answer, then I'll have to kill you right on the spot. You have one chance." he told him in a cold and threatening tone.

KO gulped before he took a deep breath and explained, "Look Professor, I know this may look bad. But it's nothing like you think, you see when I arrived on this island I barely survived the first day. When I woke up the next day, I found myself with a roof over my head and in a bed. When I realized who set it all up, I was surprised at first. But after a little... 'chat'... we come to terms that the only way to survive was to work together. She even taught me a few survival tips, but then something crazy happened. I don't know what it was, but something happened between me and Fink. I can't really describe it, but being around Fink just felt so natural and enjoyable. That when she's not trying to rip my head off, she's actually a fun person to be around. She also told me how after an accident that mutated her, had killed her family, and afterwards you took care of her ever since." Venomous was surprised to hear that, that accident was always a sensitive topic for her.

"She told me you're not just a boss to her, you're the one that looks after her. You feed her, you helped her, you do so much for her. You picked her up when she's fallen, you made her laugh when she cries. You are like a father to her, the only family she ever really knew. She's lucky to have a father-figure like you around, I never knew what that was like." Venomous saw him go somber, "For as long as I can remember, I never got to know who my real father was. For my entire life it was always just me and mom against the world, she raised me by herself and taught me the ways of a hero. She's always supported me through thick and thin, just like you've supported Fink."

Venomous reeled back when KO gave him a look of determination, "We started as enemies, but we left that island as more. Our bond has transcended into something that cannot be destroyed, and it grows ever stronger as we speak. I love her, I LOVE HER AND I'M PROUD!" Venomous jumped when he shouted that, KO panted "The second we land, I am marrying that woman regardless of what you think. I'm never going away, and we will raise the hell out of our babies as they become the heroes of tomorrow or the biggest threat to this world. Hero or villain, I will love my kids as much as I can! And I don't give a shit if you can't approve of our love, because I've been through the cob damnest the world has thrown at me! So what are you gonna do now?" he challenged the villain.

Venomous chuckled a little, "I can see why she likes you so much." KO's façade dropped and looked surprised at his reaction, he looked more amused than he expected. "I've known her little crush on you the second she started to demand more fights with you, from the look in her eyes I can tell she wanted more than to just tear your face off. Underneath her evil potential, is the strong and independent girl I raised her to be. You're a strong young man with drive and determination, you don't back down from fights. You say that I'm like a father to her, well I can't say I disagree."

"Since that accident, I cherished every moment I spent with her until she one day becomes what brings the world to it's knees. In a way I'm kind of like her second father, which makes this whole thing between you and her a little iffy for me." KO raised an eyebrow at this, "You know what you two remind me off?"

"Can't say I do." he shrugged, Venomous chuckled as he looked out the window. Looking at the island as it disappeared off the horizon.

"You know, that island has a lot more history than you think. You see, I was with a group of scientists who were on the verge creating a machine that would completely freeze the sun to it's core. It was my first big project as an evil professor, at the time Fink was still a normal mouse back at my lab with a college of mine watching her till I return. But before we can test it out, we were thwarted by a hero. You know who it turned out to be?"

"Umm, Chip Damage? Foxtail?" KO guessed.

"Her name, was Silver Spark."

KO gasped, "Mommy?"

Venomous nodded, "Yep, she came in destroyed three months worth of hard labor. But things weren't as expected, she and I were caught in the explosion and were launched into the ocean. The next thing I knew, I was stranded on the island you know today. I didn't know how I ended up there, but I was in for one hell of a time."


	12. History Repeats P1

(20 years ago)

It happened a long time ago, after you mother had destroyed my doomsday device. I was launched into the ocean, where I rifted off into the open water. I had no idea where I was going, nor what happened to my comrades, I was just floating along in the vast ocean where ever the tide takes me. When I woke up I was one a deserted island, the same one you and Fink have been for the last two months.

I didn't know where I was. I had no tools or gadgets, no way to contact my fellow scientists. And no pants. But luckily, my mother was the head of a survivalist compound. She taught me everything in the ways of living in the wild in case I ever find myself stranded in the middle of nowhere, whether it be an uncharted island or in the woods. I made a shelter with some sticks and leaves, I caught dinner with traps and a spear. I quickly adapted to island life pretty well, I had made a house that runs on solar energy and salt water and even a hot tub.

But one day while I was hunting for some meat, one of my traps went off. I went to see what was gonna be mu next lunch, though I was shocked to see what got caught in my snare. It wasn't any rabbit or deer, but she was quite the catch. I recognized the tan skin and big blonde hair from anywhere, "Silver Spark?"

And that's when I stopped narrating.

The super heroine ceased her struggling when she heard that deep voice, she looked up too a tall purple man staring her down with a confused look on his face. She blushed when she saw he was buck naked with his purple penis at 9 feet in length, though she shook those thoughts out before saying, "Huh, didn't know it was hero season."

"Uh, what are you doing in my trap?" Venomous questioned.

"Oh nothing, just looking around and- GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Venomous dully complied to her request as he grabbed a machete and cut the rope that held her up, she yelp when she fell head first on the ground. She sat up with a crick in her neck. "Okay, now that the blood stopped rushing to my head, where are we? How did we end up here? And why are you naked?" Venomous just looked away with a light blush and a hand over his crotch, "And why I am 'I' naked!?" she yelled that last question as she covered her C-cup breasts and cleaned shaven pussy.

Venomous sighed as he stroked his chin in a thinking manner, "I believe we are on an uncharted island untouched by mankind, I'm pretty sure that we are the first and only sentient lifeforms to step foot on this land."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't recognize any of the floral and fauna from the POINT HQ ultra computer, and that thing spans to the edge of the universe." Carol said as she looked around, "Though I got to say, it looks very beautiful." she said with a smile.

"Yes, I admit the scenery is very miraculous." he nodded, "I should probably head back to my camp now, I'm sure you have your own lunch to catch." Venomous turned to leave, unknowingly giving her a view of his grape colored butt.

"Uh about that..." Venomous looked back with a confused look, the confident and go-lucky Silver Spark he knew was now twiddling her thumbs and traced her bare foot on the ground in an embarrassed fashion. "I didn't exactly passed my wilderness survival training during POINT training. This may come as a shock to you, but would it be okay if I joined you? I mean two heads are better than one right?"

Venomous gave her a questioning look, "Are you suggesting a temporary acquaintanceship that benefits both parties in hopes of reaching a common goal?"

"Basically, yeah. I know that I'm a hero and you're a villain, but that doesn't mean we can't work together right? There have been times when good guys and bad guys have joined forces."

"...… Alright."

Carol went wide eyed, dropping her arms leaving her nudity exposed "Really, you agree just like that?"

"Yep, just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't be civilized." he replied as he turned away, being the gentleman he is before walking to his camp with Carol following suit.


End file.
